


500 Deamus

by Dexiha



Series: Deamus Number Two [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Imagine that Umbridge has taken the DADA and the Potions position, M/M, So she's potions professor, and DADA professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Prompt bysugaredsundrop:Deamus 500.





	500 Deamus

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the first Deamus prompt by [all-drarry-to-me](all-drarry-to-me).  
> What was it _exactly_ that Dean and Seamus did during the night?

It takes a  _ lot _ of time, yet Dean refuses to stop. He continues to paint the wall until the motif is absolutely perfect. When he finally backs down and turns to his boyfriend, he finds Seamus watching him. 

“I’m done,” Dean mumbles, but something about the tension in the room affects him and his voice comes out thick and low. Evidently, Seamus is also affected, as visible shivers run through his body. Drawn together, they walk towards each other until they’ve embraced each other and their lips meet.

“Hm…” Seamus murmurs when they part again a while later. “You’re… so brilliant…” Dean feels a flush cover his cheeks and quickly hides his face in the crook of Seamus neck to not let it show. It’s too late though, he realises, when the Irish boy adds, “and  _ very _ cute… especially when you blush.” 

He feels a light kiss being pressed upon his head and suddenly he’s so filled with love, he feels like he’s about to explode. Hugging Seamus even tighter, he simply relishes in the feeling of his best friend standing here, so close to him. The moment is ruined though when they hear steps closing in on them, and they have to hurriedly make their way back to their dorms. 

 

The next they, both Seamus and Dean wake up extraordinarily happy, something that confuses all their Gryffindor yearmates, since they’re all dreading their upcoming lesson with Professor Umbridge. When asked about it though, both of them just smile cryptically and give each other knowing looks before replying nonchalantly ‘you’ll see’. 

 

When they get to class a short while later, they do get to see why. The entire wall outside the classroom is covered by a magic drawing of Harry Potter, throwing a powerful stinging hex at Ron Weasley, which the redhead easily blocks. It’s a portrait of one of Harry’s lessons. Above it all, there’s a line saying ‘Harry Potter is our Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher’. Everyone cheers at it.

 

Naturally, the painting makes Umbridge go nuts, especially when she realises it’s magic repellant and can’t be erased. Yet, it’s just the beginning. The next day, a similar drawing appears outside the Potions classroom. This time, it features Draco Malfoy bent over Harry’s cauldron, patiently helping Harry to finish the potion correctly, with the line ‘Draco Malfoy is our Potions Master’ written above. 

 

The next day, a painting of Trelawney and star alignments has appeared below the Divination Tower with the line ‘Sybill Trelawney will  _ always _ be our Professor in Divination’. Following up, is the last drawing. It’s an amazing work of art of Professor McGonagall. The magic over this painting is more remarkable than that of the other drawings because this makes the painting display so many different views of the professor’s perfection, as a teacher, a mentor and a friend. 

 

The nights of work (and kisses) left Dean and Seamus exhausted, but it was completely worth it. Even when they got in detention for it.


End file.
